My Secret Boyfriend
by LoveToRead404
Summary: Author was Previously evergirl2000! Maya used to be your typical teenage good girl. She was popular, respectful and made good grades. Until one night, all of that changed. (5SOS) (Rated T for no particular reason, just wanted to be safe)
1. Prologue

_**Hello to everyone! I know this is super short but it's just a prologue. Trust me, the first chapter is actually much longer! Anyway, those of you who have read my other story, Dance Lessons, already know this but I am a big fan of 5SOS. And I enjoy writing fan-fictions with them. I also love GMW and that's how these ideas were born Lol! I decided to combine the two and here we are! Anyway, I want to give a HUGE shout out to Angel1D98 for always helping me when I need it and for encouraging me to post this! I hope you enjoy this! I hope all of you who read this enjoy it! And review if you want me to keep posting on this! I love to hear what the readers think! Thanks!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

I wasn't always like this. I used to be your average teenage girl. Life was boring, but good. It was always the same things every day. Wake up, go to school, make good grades, hang out with friends after school and then get home with plenty of time to do homework and spend time with family.

One night though, all of that changed. If I had had any idea that night of what was going to happen when I opened that window, I'm not sure if I would have done it. That night was the start of everything. And this tells of all of that. It tells the story of me and my secret boyfriend.


	2. Windows

_**Hey everybody! I'm here with the official 1st chapter! Yay! Haha! So, I got 5 reviews last chapter:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ Yayyyyyy I am grining widely and I can't stop!

 _ **Reply: Lol! I'm glad you like it! :)**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ OMG IS THIS AN ASHTON AND MAYA STORY?! Plz update

 _ **Reply: Haha! Well, I don't want to spoil it so you have to read to find out! ;)**_

 _ **Roserucas said:**_ Who is her secret boyfriend of hers? Hmm

 _ **Reply: Haha! That does seem to be the question, doesn't it? Lol like I said, you gotta read to find out! :)**_

 _ **AwkwardGirl16 said:**_ Maya's secret boyfriend..I'm guessing...is Lucas? m I right?

 _ **Reply: Maybe, but maybe not. Have to read to find out! Lol! :)**_

 _ **So those were the reviews! Anyway, here's chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! :)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

 _ **P.S. To those of you who read Dance Lessons, I am working on the next chapter and hoping to post it soon! Until then, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It all started on a Wednesday night. It was cloudy but, if you really searched you could see a few stars here and there. It was really late, probably around midnight, when I was getting ready for bed. I was still dressed but, I had washed my sheets earlier that day, so I still had to make my bed. Before I did that, though, I closed my door and turned on my stereo very quietly. After all, my parents were asleep and I didn't want to wake them.

As I listened to the radio, my favorite song came on. I couldn't help but dance to it. Or, try to at least. I wasn't a very good dancer, but I always liked to pretend that I was. My hips started to sway in time to the music and I tried t do a few moves that I had seen some dancer on TV do. It didn't work, but it was fun to try. I danced alone all through the song, just enjoying the music and slowly relaxing from my stressful night of studying. Once the song ended, and a new one came on I decided to get to work on my bed.

I grabbed the spare red flannel sheets from my closet and took everything out of the pillow case. That included the other pillow case, the fitted sheet, and the regular sheet. While getting them out, I got wrapped up in them, literally. When I was trying to get the sheet out, my arm wasn't long enough to pull it out, so I had decided that I would just spin the sheet around my body. That wasn't such a great idea. I tried to take a step closer to my bed and tripped. Luckily for me, I caught myself. But, when I got up, I fell again only, this time, for an entirely different reason. I had seen the shape of a person outside my window. At least, I thought I had seen it. But when I heard whoever it was knocked quietly on my window, I knew that I had seen someone. I just didn't know who.

I slowly got up and looked over the side of my bed to see if I could see anything but I couldn't. I fully stood up and walked over to the window to open it. Before I could even get over there, I heard another knock. I'm not completely sure why, but that caused me to run to my window. I opened it, stuck my head out and looked around.

" Hey," I heard someone say. I couldn't tell where it had come from, though.

" Hey! " I heard again.

Both times it had been in a whisper tone but this time, it had been louder. I could tell that whoever it was was under my window. I looked down and saw a guy around my own age standing there.

" Who are you?" I asked.

Now, I know what you're thinking, it was really dumb of me to sit there and talk to a stranger at midnight. But, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know how I knew, I just did. It was like some feeling in the pit of my stomach.

" The name's Ashton. But my friends call me Ash," he told me.

" So which one should I call you?" I asked. I was hoping to come across as clever.

" Well, that depends. Are you a friend or foe?"

" One, Who says foe anymore? And two, I guess I could be your friend" I said with laughter in my tone. He laughed, just like I was hoping he would, before replying.

" Good point. So, what about you?" he asked.

" What about me?" I said, trying to be funny.

" What's your name?" He asked.

" My name's Maya, but, like you, my friends gave me a nickname," I said. I was hoping he would take the hint and ask what the nickname was.

" So... What is it?"

"Short stacks, My friends call me short stack," I told him.

" Well, Short Stack, would you mind helping me out?" he asked me.

I knew I shouldn't but, how was I going to turn him down? I mean seriously, it's not like I could say ' Oh! I have to go my parents are calling me'. It was midnight. So I did the only other thing I could think of to do.

" Depends. What do you need help with?"

" Could I borrow your phone? My car broke down a little ways down the road and I forgot my phone at my friends house," he said.

Well, that didn't sound so bad. I mean, it's not like he was asking me to come outside with him or anything. He just asked for my phone.

" Sure!" I said before getting up and walking to my dresser to grab my phone.

" Hey, can I come in?" he asked once I turned around.

" Um, the front doors locked," I told him.

" That's fine" he stated before grabbing the window sill and pulling himself into the room.

" Wow. Okay then" I said in shock.

I now had a teenage guy, who I had just met, standing in my room. If my parents knew about this they'd kill me, then bring me back to life just to kill me again.

" Sorry but it was starting to rain" he apologized.

" Well, um, it's okay...I guess" I said. Needless to say, I was still in shock that he had done that.

" Ah... Here's my phone" I said as I handed the device to him.

" Cool! Thanks!" he said taking it and starting to dial a number.

I went and sat on my bed to start reading one of my books when he started to talk. Thankfully he talked as quietly as he could on the phone. He was only on there for a few minutes, just enough to explain the situation to the person at the other end, who I guessed was his friend, before hanging up and giving the phone back to me.

" Thanks for letting me borrow it," he said while looking around my room for the first time.

" So... You like to draw?" he asked.

" Yeah I like to doodle in my sketchbook every now and then" I giggled.

" Can I look?"

" Sure. Why not? But be aware, they aren't that good." I told him.

" Alright," he said before opening my art binder and looking at my sketches and the occasional small painting that I kept in there.

He stared at each one for a few minutes before turning to the next. I showed my work to many people and they all said that I was talented. But, for possibly the first time, I was nervous to show my work. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that kind of scared me. I could usually read people fairly easily, but he, he was a mystery. He was mysterious which made him dangerous. And, of course, I was drawn to him. I wanted to know him and solve the mystery.

" Wow, these are really good" he finally said after studying the last picture.

What was strange, though, was that out of all of my art pieces, he had studied the last picture the longest. It was a painting of a red heart with four black chains around it in the middle of a solid black background.

" So, you like them?" I asked.

" Yeah, they're really good." he said.

After he answered, they sat in silence until he looked at her again.

" Do you have anything to eat?"

" Um no, not in here," I told him.

" Do you have a car?" he asked.

" Yeah...Why?" I drug out the first word.

" Well, do you wanna go grab something. I'm pretty sure I saw a fast food place while I was driving around," he said. I could see the hope on his face. I sighed and then replied.

" Fine. But you're going to have to help me through the window, though. I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly used to sneaking out. Especially not through a window." I said.

" It's a deal" he laughed.

I watched as Ashton walked over to the window and climbed out, I couldn't help but wonder how often he did this kind of thing. He was able to climb out of the window without hesitation and then caught me like I was a freakin feather when I pretty much fell out of the window! I mean, I'm not fat by any means but I'm not skinny either. I have what most people call "curves". So the ease in which he caught me was kind of surprising.

After we were both standing below my window, I started searching for my keys and realized that I had forgotten them in my room. I turned to a waiting and expectant Ashton.

" I forgot my keys in my room," I told him.

He let out a long breath before suddenly grabbing my hips and lifting me back up to my window. Surprisingly, I didn't hate the way his hands felt. I grabbed the window sill and pulled myself inside. I ran to my dresser where my keys were and swiped them up before climbing, or should I say half climbing and half falling, out of the window again.

* * *

 _ **Okay okay! So, I know it's not a Lucaya or Joshaya story but, I do hope that you guys will give it a chance and keep reading. I also hope that you guy's will review because I really do love hearing what you guy's think! Until next time...  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	3. Late Night Dinners

_**Hi everybody! Haha! I am back with chapter 2! I got 3 reviews last time:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ I loved it and as I read it before it's amazing and make the other story Michael and Maya because you have this story Ashton and Maya

 _ **Reply: Haha! I'm glad you liked it! And you've already read the latest chapter in Dance Lessons Lol!**_

 _ **adamslh1 said:**_ Awesome chapter. I love how she can't read this guy and it is making her feel inquisitive. Hehe. It's nice to see her in that way.

 _ **Reply: Yeah I thought it might make it a little more interesting. ;)**_

 _ **Katirthecandycorn said:**_ YESS! A Maya and Ashton story! Kind of a rocky storyline but I like it

 _ **Reply: I told you I would write you a Maya Ashton story! ;) And I am so happy that you like it!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's shorter than the last chapter but it's something. I hope you guys review and tell me what you think! :)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As we walked over to my car, Ashton looked at me.

" Hey do you want me to drive?" he asked.

" Um, no. My car equals I drive" I said.

He laughed at that and I couldn't help but start laughing to. It was infectious. So we climbed into the car and as I turned it on, I couldn't help but look at him. I was an artist so I usually study the way people look but with him it was different. With him, I don't know, there was something there. Something hidden in the lines of his face and the color of his eyes.

" Hey, earth to Maya" he laughed.

I jolted out of my thoughts and turned my focus onto getting us something to eat.

"Sorry, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

" Food" he joked " Preferably not of the fake variety".

" What? You don't like fake food?" I asked in a playful tone.

" Nah I prefer the real deal" he said with a smile.

" Alright, how about...Wendy's?" I asked.

" Sure" he shrugged "Sounds good"

Later that night after we had eaten, we were sitting there talking when his phone rang.

"Hey" he said.

"Yeah?...Okay, cool. No problem alright see ya" and he hung up.

" Good news!" he said with a smile on his face.

" What?" I asked.

" My friend, the one I called earlier, found my car and is waiting for me." he told me.

I knew I should be happy for him, his friend was coming to pick him up and he was going home. But, I couldn't help the twing of disappointment that I felt when he told me. As wierd as it sounds, I had actally been hoping for more. More what, I don't know maybe more time? I had been having a lot of fun with him and, if I were honest, I didn't want it to end. But, I couldn't tell him that so, I did what I always do. I plastered on a fake smile.

" Yay! That's great!" I told him.

" And don't worry, I can still help you get back through that window" he told me.

" That's good because, let's face it, I suck at the climbing in and out of the window thing."

He laughed and before long, I was laughing to. I didn't know how it was so easy for him to make me laugh but, I didn't mind. After we calmed down, we threw our trash away and headed back to my car. When we got back, all I could think about was ' What if I never see him again?'. Which is actually pretty crazy considering the fact that about an hour ago, when I first saw him, I was terrified of him. Granted, that was mostly due to the fact that when I first saw him, all I saw was a dark outline of a person outside my window, but still. Either way, I was happy that I had helped him. As we now stood under my bedroom window, I studied him one last time trying to take in every detail of his face. From his dark blue and mysterious eyes to his warm smile that seemed to light up the night.

" So" he started " I was thinking, I had a lot of fun tonight".

" Yeah, I did too" I said. I could feel the slight warmth on my cheeks and knew I was blushing.

" Maybe we could do it again sometime" he told me.

" I would like that" I smiled up at him.

We stood there staring at each other for a little longer than we should have before he spoke again.

" Well, I gotta get going so let's get you back up there" he pointed to my window.

I put my hands on his shoulders and felt the warmth coming off of him as he lifted he up. I climbed back in and turned around.

" Bye" I said.

" Bye" he smiled up at me.

I had to wonder if that would be the last goodbye between us. I sure hope not.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	4. The Morning After

_**Hey everybody! I will be quick about this. Here are the reviews I got last time:**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ Ok, I have a tiny request: you absolutely have to write about how she finds out they he is part of 5sos because that is so sweet. PLZ Update ITS GREAT

 _ **Reply: I will try to put your requested scene in my story. I'm glad you like this story!**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ I just realized that I didn't review and I just wanna say amazing chapter as always!

 _ **Reply: Aw! Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ i was kind of hoping luke and maya but this is good too

 _ **Reply: You know, this is the second time I have gotten a review from someone requesting Luke and Maya. I'll tell you what, if I can come up with a decent story idea I will write a Luke and Maya story. But, it might take me a while because I'm working on this story, Dance Lessons and 2 other stories that I haven't even posted yet. I will try though! And I'm glad you like this! :)**_

 _ **Lillian said:**_ This is amazing! Please update soon! I love dance lessons too!️️

 _ **Aw! Thak you so much! I love hearing that people enjoy my writing!**_

 _ **Luvemhorses1 said:**_ Awwwwwwwww!

 _ **Reply: Haha! :)**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ Why did he need mayas phone if his phone was working

 _ **Reply: Haha! Keep reading and you'll see! I have it planned. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!**_

 _ **Alright guys that's it for today! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I hope you enjoy this! Please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of him and every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face. I spent most of the night replaying what had happened. I still couldn't believe it. I wasn't exactly known for being good with the guys and I wasn't one of those typical teenagers that started dating someone else five minutes after their latest break up. Yes, I was popular but I mostly liked having a lot of friends. The way I looked at it, the less I dated the less chance I had of getting a broken heart. But as I layed in my bed thinking about tonight and thinking about Ashton, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to loosen up, maybe try my luck at the dating game. But then another thought popped in my head as I thought about our dinner. Ashton had told me that he didn't have his phone and that's why he had needed to borrow mine. But, if he had forgotten his phone, how was he able to answer it at Wendy's while we were talking after dinner. My thoughts were interrupted though as my alarm started to go off. Great, it was a school day and I had gotten absolutely no sleep. I sighed as I climbed from my warm bed. As I walked over to my dresser to brush my hair, I checked my phone. I do this every morning in case one of my friends try's to message me during the night. And even though I hadn't heard my phone go off last night, I still checked out of habit. That was when I saw the message from an unknown number. I opened it to read it.

 **To: 910-322-9875**

 **From: 910-589-2643**

 **I had fun last night.**

I smiled knowing it was Ashton. I decided to play dumb though and sent a message back.

 **To: 910-589-2643**

 **From: 910-322-9875**

 **And who might this be?**

I giggled to myself as I hit send and waited a few minutes to get a response but it didn't come. I let out a disappointed sigh and started to get dressed and start my morning routine. For my outfit I picked out some skinny jeans and a cute short sleeved top and then put on my make-up. I was so caught up in my thoughts and my routine that I almost jumped out of my skin when my phone rang signaling a text.

 **To: 910-322-9875**

 **From: 910-589-2643**

 **It's Ashton lol what r u doin**

I smiled as she typed her response.

 **To: 910-589-2643**

 **From: 910-322-9875**

 **Getting ready for school what r u doin**

Before I put my phone down he responded.

 **To: 910-322-9875**

 **From: 910-589-2643**

 **U want me to drive u to school?**

I squealed in excitement. He offered to drive me to school! I quickly texted him back.

 **To: 910-589-2643**

 **From: 910-322-9875**

 **Sure that'd be great :)**

I got his response as I was brushing my hair.

 **To: 910-322-9875**

 **From: 910-589-2643**

 **Cool be there in 5**

The whole time I was finishing up getting ready, I couldn't stop smiling. I wonder what kind of car he drove. And then I remembered my question about his phone. I would definitely have to ask him about that during our ride to the school. I was thinking about how that conversation would play out when I heard my phone go off.

 **To: 910-322-9875**

 **From: 910-589-2643**

 **I'm here**

I quickly looked in the mirror and made sure I looked alright then grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen. Now, all I had to do was get past my mom which would be a challenge considering I usually ride with her. I mean, what was I supposed to tell her? I was walking to school. Yeah, like that'd work. Then I thought, I could just tell her I'm riding with my best friend Riley. It wouldn't technically be a lie. I would be riding home with Riley. But, as I walked up to my mom, I could feel my palms getting sweaty from my nervousness.

" Good Morning!" My mom, Katy, said cheerfully.

" Morning mom" I said.

" Your friend is waiting for you in the foyer" she told me.

I couldn't believe this. One, that Ashton had already met my mom and two, that she was just going to let me go with him. What did he do to her?!

" You already met him?" I asked.

" Yes, he was very sweet. Very respectful too." she smiled.

" Alright, well, I have to get to school" I said giving her a hug and kiss goodbye before walking to the foyer.

Just as my mom had said, Ashton was standing at the door waiting for me. I decided to try and sneak up to him. I tiptoed to him and then once I was right behind him, I yelled.

" Boo!"

" Yeah, I already knew you were there" he chuckled.

When he turned around I could see a grin on his face. I noticed that he had dimples that showed when he smiled and I couldn't help but think that they were cute.

"Thanks for picking me up" I told him.

" No problem. I was happy to." he said as he opened the front door for me.

I smiled up at him and then walked out the door. I waited a few steps away as he quietly closed the front door and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and walked me to his car.

* * *

 _ **I think that's a good spot to and at. Haha! Please remember to review! And until next time...  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	5. Car Rides and Roadside Confessions

_**And I am back with chapter 4! Yay! Okay, time for shout outs:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ AMAZING

 _ **Reply: Why thank you! ;) Haha!**_

 _ **Katiethecandycorn said:**_ WONDERFUL AMAZING STORY

 _ **Reply: Aw! Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Guest said:**_ yay i love this story and can wait for luke and maya one maybe you can base it off thme singing but not yet famous just dont do talent show thing in it

 _ **Reply: I have very good news for you! I have an idea for your Luke and Maya story! And don't worry, it has nothing to do with a talent show. Haha!**_

 _ **Man, I swear by the time I'm finished Maya's going to have dated every band member from 5SOS haha! Of course, even after that happens, I probably still won't be done writing. Anyway, this is kind of a long chapter but I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

"Wow," I sighed when I caught sight of Ashton's car in the driveway.

I wasn't exactly what you would call a gear head but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a nice car. And this car, his car, surpassed nice by, like, a universe. I could tell it was a classic but I didn't know exactly what year. Then again, though, who cared?! It was sweet! The color was a nice silver and had two thick black stripes going over the hood and all the way to the back of the car.

"You like it?" he asked laughing a little at my reaction.

" Are you kidding?! This is amazing!" I shouted at him.

He laughed a little more before opening my door for me.

" Why thank you kind sir," I said in a silly English accent.

" You are most welcome," he said also faking the accent.

We both laughed as he closed my door and walked to the driver's side to get in. Once he was inside, he turned the key and the engine roared to life. I could feel the whole car shake from the power and it felt great. After a few minutes, though, I remembered my thoughts from this morning and turned to face him as he drove down my road.

" Why?" I asked just trying to get his attention.

" Why what? Why am I driving you to school or why did I need your phone last night when I had mine on me all along?" he asked.

I sat there in shock from his response. I had half expected him to try and avoid the question and instead he had faced it head on. I was caught off guard and he knew it. And apparently, he planned to use that to his advantage.

" So which school do you go to," he asked.

I suddenly realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract me after throwing me off. I used that tactic all the time and there was no way I was going to let him use it on me!

" Why did you need my phone last night?" I asked.

I heard him swear under his breath and couldn't help but smirk. He wasn't the only one who could catch people off guard.

" You didn't answer my question" he tried.

" You didn't answer mine and I asked first," I said still looking at him.

I watched as his jaw clenched. He didn't want to talk about it, I knew that, but something about the way he was avoiding the question made me want to push for an answer. So I sat there patiently waiting for him to answer as we drove down my road.

" Fine. You want to know why? Because I needed some excuse to go up t your window and talk to you and that was the only excuse I could think of!" he shouted at me.

I sat there in shock yet again. My brain not knowing how to process this new knowledge. I didn't know what to do so I went with the first thing I thought of.

" Pull over," I said as seriously as I possibly could.

He pulled over turned to face me just as I had hoped he would. Before he could say anything, before I had a chance to consider what I was about to do, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I felt something there, something that just made me want to keep kissing him and maybe just lose control completely. But, I couldn't. I pulled away and quickly unbuckled and got out of the car.

When I was out of the car, I didn't know what to do. I started pacing a few feet from the car, my mind racing. My thoughts were going everywhere and I had a feeling like fire racing through my entire body. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear when Ashton slammed his car door. I finally snapped out of my daze when he put a hand on my shoulder to force me to stop pacing.

" Maya stop," he said, his mouth close to my ear and his voice deep.

I turned around to look at him. I felt a familiar sting in my eyes and knew that I was close to crying. I felt stupid being so emotional but I didn't know what else to do or how to act. I saw a flash of something in his eyes but I couldn't decipher what it was. For what felt like an eternity we stood there like that. I started to say something but when I opened my mouth, he slammed his lips onto mine in a passionate and meaningful kiss. I could taste the hunger in the kiss and realized just how badly I wanted him. I wanted to be his, I wanted to kiss him and never stop.

When oxygen started to run low, though, we pulled away from each other. We were both breathing hard and I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. Guys looked at me with lust and want all the time but he looked at me with pure and genuine love. As if I was the most precious thing in the world to him. All of the sudden he pulled me into a hug and started to whisper to me, I could feel his hot breath feather across my neck as he did so.

" I'm sorry," he said.

I didn't know why he was sorry. Was he sorry for kissing me or for ever talking to me in the first place? When I pulled away and he saw my confusion, he continued.

" I'm sorry because I know this is rushed. I know we only just met and I know this probably sounds so cliché but I can't stop thinking of you. I couldn't sleep last night because every time I closed my eyes I saw you or pictured kissing you or dating you or doing anything with you. You're like a drug and I'm addicted. God, I'm so addicted Maya, I don't even know what to do. All I know is that I want you. I want you really badly. I want to care for you and protect you and never let you go. I want to be able to give any guy who tries to check you out a dirty look and I want to call you mine. " he finished.

I could see the fear of being rejected written all over his face and couldn't help but smile.

"That is the absolute sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said and hugged him again.

" I want to be yours too. I want all those things you just said too" I confessed in a whisper, mouth close to his ear.

He pulled out the hug and looked into my eyes as if trying to make sure he hadn't imagined my confession. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, I don't even know if he knew, but apparently he found it because in the next moment we were kissing again. Only, this time, was different. This kiss, though still electric and intense, was like a promise. His promise to me that I was his and he was mine.

People would probably think that it was crazy to think that at our age we could feel something like this, something so powerful. But for us it was real. It was true and genuine and amazing.

* * *

 _ **I think that's a good spot to end this chapter at. So what did you guys think? Is it any good? Should I keep going and let you guys find out where there relationship goes? Let me know in the reviews! :)  
**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	6. Arriving In Style and Introductions

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I've been going through some stuff. Anyway, time for reviews:**_

 _ **Angel1D98 said:**_ When she kissed him I was like OH MY GOD it was amazing

 _ **Reply: Aw! I'm so glad you liked it! I always get a little nervous writing kissing scenes so I'm really glad you liked it! :)  
**_

 _ **adamslh1 said:**_ Awww they are so sweet and cute.

 _ **Reply: I'm so glad you liked it!  
**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Loved it and I literally got goosebumps (in a good way)  
Can't wait for the other fic too

 _ **Reply: Wow, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ Pls update soon can't wait for the next chapter and for the new stories of Maya and Luke waiter and help when are they coming out

 _ **Reply: I hope you enjoy this! :)**_

 _ **Okay so, before I go, for those of you who were waiting for my Luke and Maya story to come out, I posted it. If you get a chance, I would really appreciate it if you would check that out! It's called Waiter if your interested. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

After our last kiss, the promise kiss as I was now calling it, he leads me back to the car. I was a little bummed out that I had to go to school, after kissing him for the first time, I kind of just wanted to spend the whole day with him. But, shortly after thinking that, my good girl side came back to me. Of course, I still had to go to school! I was trying to get honor roll and perfect attendance! I couldn't just give those up for a guy I barely knew! Even if he was a really good kisser. After closing my door, he walked to the driver's side and got in before turning to me again. When I gave him a questioning look, he grabbed my face and kissed me yet again. Even though this was our like, third time in less than an hour, I don't think I could ever get used to it. It was amazing but, then he pulled away far too soon.

" I had to make sure this was real" was all he said before he started the car again.

"So, where am I taking you?" he asked me, pulling back onto the road.

" WHS" I replied automatically thinking he would know what I was talking about. When I saw his questioning gaze, though, I knew he didn't know where or what that was so I sighed before explaining.

" WHS, Worthington Hooker School," I said quietly.

First a smirk appeared on his face and then a smile. I could tell that he was seriously trying to keep in his laughter and I appreciated it. It always made me mad when people just outright laughed at me for going to this school. Sometimes, they even thought that it was an actual school for hookers which, of course, it wasn't. But, I mean, I can't help what the school is called! Finally, though, when his face turned pink from trying to keep it in, I had to take mercy on him.

" Go ahead" I sighed.

All of the sudden, the car was filled with the sound of his laughing. Like I said, usually I get mad at people who laugh at me. But, with him, it was different. It was like he wasn't laughing at me for going to the school, he just genuinely thought the name was funny. I actually felt the urge to laugh with him, which had definitely never happened before. After we got all of our laughter out, I still felt the need to clarify.

" You know It's not an actual school for hookers, right?" I asked.

" I kinda figured" he laughed.

We drove the rest of the way to school with nothing except the radio filling the silence. Although it wasn't one of those really awkward silences, it was a comfortable silence. Like, we were comfortable just being around each other and we didn't feel the need to feel the silence. I had never had that or experienced it with anyone before. It was nice, though. And it stayed that way until we got to my school. Luckily, because of my determination to have perfect attendance, I always leave earlier than necessary in the mornings so even though we had stopped on the way to school, we weren't late.

" Stop," he said as I reached to open the door.

" What?" I asked confused.

Instead of answering me, he got out, walked around to my door and opened it for me. When I looked up at him, he held his arm out and waited for me to take it. When I did, though, he smiled. It was like he was proud to show me off and let all the guys at my school know that I was taken. It made me feel good. And as I looked around for my friends, so that I could introduce Ashton to them, I saw some of the more popular girls giving me dirty looks and other girls and guys just staring and whispering. For a brief moment, I wondered what they were saying and why my arrival with him was causing so much fuss. I just figured the girls were jealous and the guys were excited because of Ashton's car. But, after I saw my friends trying to wave me over, I soon forgot about everyone else. I was a little nervous about introducing them to Ashton and I wasn't really sure what exactly we were, but I still wanted my friends approval before anything else happened. As I got over to my friends, I turned toward Ashton and started the introductions.

" Ashton, this is Riley, Farkle, and Lucas. Riley, Farkle, and Lucas, this is Ashton."

Farkle looked a little unsure about the new guy but, he soon got over it and shook Ashton's hand saying "Nice to meet you".

Riley took a second to look at me and Ashton and watched as he greeted Farkle. I guess she liked what she saw cause after him and Farkle were done she put on a smile and gave him a hug. Lucas, well, he was unsure, I could tell. He probably didn't know what to think since I last week I was rarely paying attention to guys and then today I show up on a hot guys arm. My cheeks started to heat as I realized that I had just said in my head that Ashton was hot. After a minute of what looked to be Lucas contemplating n whether or not to be nice, he finally greeted Ashton with a handshake.

We stood there for a while after that just talking and laughing at different things until the bell rang announcing the start of school. Ashton turned to me before I could leave and pulled me into a kiss. This one lasted a bit longer than the last one in the car, but I didn't mind. I still got the same feeling that I was falling and flying at the same time. I pulled away before it could turn into a make out session, though, not really wanting to make my friends watch that. He gave me one last peck on the lips before he let me push him away completely.

" Have a good day beautiful," he told me before starting to walk to his car.

Before he could leave, though, I ran to catch up with him.

" Hey," I called catching up to him and standing directly in his way.

" Yeah," he said smirking.

" Are you going to pick me up after school," I asked seriously hoping he would say yes.

" If you want me to, then yes." he replied causing me to smile.

" Alright, well I guess I'll see you after school then," I said feeling really happy.

He leaned down and kissed me one last time before climbing into his car. I turned and walked to the school entrance before turning around just in time to see him start to drive away. As I walked into school, I could help but feel happy and giddy. I was looking forward to spending time with him after school.

* * *

 _ **Just so ya'll know, I did not come up with the name Worthington Hooker School by myself. I looked up funny school names and believe it or not, that was one of the more appropriate ones. I thought it would be kind of funny though and it is an actual school for those of you who were wondering. Now, one last thing. Ashton's car is a Black with silver pinstripe, '69 specially built Yenko Super Camero. They are very expensive cars but they are gorgeous and I totally want one! So yeah, I couldn't resist using one in my story because lets face it, that's probably the closest I will ever come to owning one. Lol! :) Anyway, please review!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	7. Time

_**Hello! I'm back and I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I was having some seriously horrid writers block. :( Anyway, review time!**_

 ** _Angel1D98 said:_** You will own a car in the end but wow what an amazing chapter. You know I wanna make the word chapter shorter so from now one I will call it chapie!

 _ **Reply: Aww I'm glad you liked it! And cool nickname for the chapters too! Chapie... I like it! :)**_

 ** _Guest said:_** Loved it as always

 _ **Reply: Omg! Thank you so much!**_

 ** _Cutiestories2246 said:_** You have to update soon. Maya and Ashton are so cute. And is Lucas and Farkle jealous?

 _ **Reply: Not sure yet if I'm going to make Farkle and Lucas jelous. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter!**_

 ** _itsdrewpeople2020 said:_** Great Chapter! continue writing please and thank you!

 _ **Reply: So glad you like the story!**_

 _ **Okay guys, this chapter is short but I hope you like it and please review! Also, keep in mind that this chapter hasn't been edited or check for grammar or punctuation or anything. Anyway, enjoy and please, please PLEASE review! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

I' m usually a good student and I'm not just saying that. No, usually I'm a teacher's pet. You know, the one who always knows all the answers, never misses a day, gets good grades and totally sucks up to the teacher? Yeah, that's me. Or, at least, it normally is. Today, I couldn't have cared less what the teacher was saying though. All I cared about was waiting for that bell to ring so that I could leave and see Ashton again. Don't get me wrong, I had tried to concentrate in my first class. But after about five minutes, I gave up. I couldn't even feel bad about it either. Finally right before my last class before lunch, I couldn't take it anymore. I texted Ashton to come pick me up at 12 since that was when me and my friends had lunch. After hitting send, I sadly dragged myself into math class feeling the dread of having to sit through another hour of boring studies. I didn't even like math on a normal day though, so today, I really hated it. I passed the hour by staring out the window and thinking to myself that I should have just stayed with Ashton this morning instead of coming to school. I even started to sketch a picture of his car in the top corner of my worksheet! I felt kind of stupid though, because I had only known this guy for a short period of time and now I was acting like some kind of love sick weirdo. Or, at least, I thought I was. So after math class, I went to the cafeteria to sit down. As I walked in, I took in all of the lunch tables, the windows that looked out into the parking lot and even the smell of the school lunches that I refused to eat. I gradually made it over to my usual table and sat down to check and see if Ashton had responded yet. II felt kind of disappointed after seeing that he hadn't but I didn't have much time to consider it before my friends were sitting down and asking me a million questions all at once. Riley wanted to know more about him, how I met him, if we were dating, the usual stuff. And of course Lucas wanted to know about his car. Farkle just asked for Ashton's full name so he could try and do a background check. I had to laugh at their curiosity, it was adorable.

" Ah... Maya?" Riley asked me.

" Yeah" I asked.

" You might want to turn around and look at this" she told me.

I turned around nervously wondering what it could be that would cause her to go from full on interrogation mode to an almost nervous excitement. But, when I turned around, I could not believe what I saw.


	8. Introductions

_**Hey hey hey! I'm back! lol! Okay so, I want to go ahead and apologize for the delay but, hopefully this chapter will make up for it... So, yeah :) Anyway! Review time!**_

 ** _Angel1D98 said:_** I HATE CLIFHANGERS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

 _ **Reply: *insert evil laugh* *Calms down* Srry but, as I had to explain to my sister in law this past weekend, Cliffhangers are necessary. They keep it interesting. :)**_

 ** _Guest said:_** This is really good ps did you get your username from the school for good and evil

 _ **Reply: Aaaaaahhh! Yes! My username IS from SGE! I love those books lol! And I'm really glad you like my story!**_

 ** _Guest said:_** Really loving the story update soon oh and can u do a calum and Maya story

 _ **Reply: So glad your enjoying the story! As for Calum and Maya, click my username and under my stories, click 'Remembering Love'. I posted it a while back and its a Calum and Maya story. I'm thinking about updating it soon too.**_

 ** _alecaboo14 said:_** This is seriously one of the cutest and sweetest stories I have ever had the pleasure of reading! Sometimes I feel like I am Maya and am living through the story, you have such an amazing way of writing and how you convey your ideas and this is just one of the many stories that I love of yours. Thanks for updating and I cant wait to read the next chapter :)

 _ **Reply: Oh wow! Thank you so much! It makes me really happy to know that people enjoy my writing and the way I write! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 ** _Guest said:_** Please please please! Update!  
This is amazing!

 _ **Reply: Haha! Here you go! Srry it took so long!**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** WHAT THE HECK!? You do NOT leave a person at a cliff hanger like that! Me and cliff hangers, we have a bad history. I usually start throwing things or start screaming when there's a cliff hanger and by you putting one in your story is making me and you have a bad history. And we all know you're the queen of cliff hangers! (I think imma call you queen now) this is so exasperating! AAAAHHHH I'm sorry I just need to sign off here before I go insane! GOODBYE QUEEN! Love ya!

 _ **Reply: Haha! I like that nickname! ;) And srry for the cliffhanger but, at least now you get to see what happened. :)**_

 ** _alecaboo14 said:_** Please update! I have been waiting for the next chapter and I'm going insane not being able to read what happens next. Thanks heaps! 3

 _ **Reply: Here you go! Srry for the wait but, I really hope you like the chapter!**_

 _ **Okay guys so that's all of the reviews. Again I do apologize for going so long without updating and hopefully it won't happen again! So, yeah, here's chapter 6(technically 7 but, I'm not counting the prologue as a chapter)! I really hope you guys enjoy it and I REALLY hope to get some reviews from you guys! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! ;)**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

As I turned around in my seat, I could hear people whispering and gasping at what they saw. When I was fully turned around, I realized that the commotion was caused by Ashton and three mystery guys. They were all dressed in matching outfits of black jeans, black t-shirts and black leather jackets. As I took it all in, I couldn't help but notice how good Ashton looked in black. As the guys reached our table, it dawned on me. The entire time the guys had been coming our way, and even now, Ashton had not once looked away from me. It was a silly little detail but, something about that little fact, made me really happy. I couldn't ponder this thought for too long, however, because Ashton had just reached our table.

"I heard that a fair maiden was in desperate need of a rescue" Ashton said with a completely serious face.

I smiled before replying "Oh yes! I am very desperate for a rescue indeed"

He extended his hand to help me up and he placed my hand on his arm and, just like that, we walked through the room of bewildered faces and out of the cafeteria. Once we were outside and walking toward the parking lot though, the serious faces melted into outright laughter. As we reached Ashton's car, we slowly calmed down until we calmed down.

"Okay, okay" I started, still trying to catch my breath "Ashton, who are these guys"

"This is Michael, Luke and Calum" He pointed to each boy when he said their names.

Michael had a crazy mix of blueish purple hair that made his green eyes pop in contrast. Luke, on the other hand had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Finally, my eyes reached Calum and took in his dark brown, almost black, hair that had a few blonde streaks going through the front. I also noticed that his eyes were chocolate brown.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm-" I started before Luke cut in.

"Oh, we know who you are."

"Yeah, your Maya. You're the girl Ashton never shuts up about" Calum added.

"It's actually kind of nice to finally have a face that goes with the name." Michael butted in.

"OKAY" Ashton announced using a louder voice than necessary.

I looked over and saw him blushing as he gave the others a seriously dangerous glare. I let out a small giggle prompting him to turn toward me.

"So, Maya, now that we have broken you out of that god awful place, you can help us with our problem" he said.

"And what might that be" I curiously inquired.

"We can't decide on whether we want to go see a movie or go to the beach. Which would you rather do"

"Considering it's such a nice day, I would say the beach but, you guys aren't exactly dressed for that" I commented.

"Psh! We can just buy the snacks, drinks and swim trunks on the way" Luke said as if it should be totally obvious.

Ashton sent him another glare and I silently wondered what it was about. I mean, I figured that Luke had been joking.

Then a thought struck me. What if he wasn't? What if the reason Ashton was glaring at his friend wasn't because of a joke? What if they were hiding something?

* * *

 _ **There you go! PLEASE remember to review! Love you guys! Until next time...**_

~ _ **evergirl2000**_


	9. The Beach

_**Hey guys! I don't have time for a long authors note, so I'll make this quick and go strait to the only review:**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** GIRL! Ah!

 _ **Reply: Haha! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**_

 _ **Okay guys, that's all I got but please PLEASE review! Tell me what you think about the chapters! It means a lot to me when you guys do. ... Anyway Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

I forced those thoughts out of my head. Seriously, I mean they made no sense. Ashton had told me that he had come up to my window with the lame cell phone excuse just so that he could talk to me. So if he went to all that trouble because of his feelings for me, it would make no sense to keep secrets from me. So, I banned those thoughts from my head and focused on the current conversation.

" So...Beach" Michael asked.

" Beach what" I asked, his question not clicking in my brain.

" Is that where you want to go" Ashton explained

. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah, sure. "I responded quickly

. They all laughed as I felt blush creep up my cheeks. Ashton took pity on me though and grabbed my hand before leading me to his car. Just as I was getting ready to climb in, I stopped. I looked to the right of Ashton's car and saw not one, but _two_ other Camero's. Not only that, on the left side of his car was _another_ one. It looked to me like they were all around the same year model. The main difference though, were the colors. The one to the left was a candy apple red Super Sport with black stripes down the center. The other two were just as beautiful. One was painted in a black that shone in the afternoon sun. The other was a midnight blue that reminded me of a night when the sky was clear and you could see all of the stars. Each car was beautiful and unique. I couldn't help but stare. Finally, I snapped out of it and turned to the guys.

" Okay, so...each of you has a camero" I say, although it comes out as more of a question.

" Yep" They respond as if it's totally normal and should be completely obvious.

" I bet you twenty bucks that you can't guess who's car is who's" Luke said.

" You sure you wanna do that man? This is seriously -" I interrupt Ashton's defense and except the offer before turning back to the cars.

This would be a lot easier if I knew the other guys better. Thankfully though, I have been able to use my artists eye to pick up on a few things while we've all been talking. " Well, I know the silver is Ashton's. ... And I'll go with blue for Luke, red for Michael, and black for Calum."

The boys jaws went slack as they stared at me. I could see shock written all over their faces and couldn't help but laugh soon, Ashton joined me. He knew that I always studied new people so he probably expected this more than the others. As my laughing slowly quieted, I walked over to Luke and stared up at him.

"I'll take that twenty bucks now" I said with a smirk.

He jumped out of his shock and looked down at me. For a moment, I wasn't sure what he was going to do. For all I know, he could have anger issues and try to hurt me or something. Of course, I had complete confidence in Ashton's ability to protect me but still, not a pleasant thought. Instead, the boy's face broke into a huge grin

. "How did you do that" he asked in astonishment.

" Ah, see, that's a secret" I giggled. He laughed as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. As he handed over the twenty dollar bill our hands touched and I felt something like a soft shock . That was weird. I didn't think much about it, because Ashton was already pulling me to the car. I didn't miss the little glance that Luke sent me as he went to his car, though.


	10. The Beach Part 2

_**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 9 of this story but before we get to the chapter, I got three reviews last chapter:**_

 ** _Nayha said:_** Please update soon! Love the story so far! :)

 ** _Reply: So glad you like the story! :)_**

 ** _Guest said:_** Second sentence in, AND I'M ALREADY SCREAMING. THANK YOU SO MUCH, WHOOOOOO

 ** _Reply: Haha! You're Welcome!_**

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** WTF!? Literally, every time I read one of your stories I get mad,because I've reached the end, but I still love that they will continue and I'll get to read more of your awesome writing. Oh, and you said in the prologue in your authors note that you were a big fan of 5SOS. well, I just wanted to say that I am also a huge fan of them and since I can't write good crap to save my life I'm extremely happy that you love the band and can write. Keep writing ,because you're fantastic at it and never stop to think for a minute that you aren't.

 ** _Reply: Okay, I have multiple reply's for your review so, for my own sake, I'm going to brake it down:1: Thank you for saying that my writing is awesome. 2: It's nice to meet another fellow fan of the band. 3: Thank you for the second compliment on my writing and for encouraging me to always keep on writing! Alright, I think I covered everything lol! :)_**

 ** _Alright guys, those are all of the reviews for the last chapter! I will see you guys soon (hopefully)! PLEASE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! Until next time..._**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

* * *

I was really hoping to get some alone time with Ashton at the beach but, the others kept wanting to stay in a group. Group volleyball, group corn hole, group swimming and the list went on. It would have been really aggravating if I hadn't been having so much fun. Ashton however, didn't seem to care that we were having fun. I could tell as the day went on he _was_ getting aggravated. It was sweet, especially since I felt the same at first, but I also found myself wishing he would just relax a little. After a while, the guys started to realize why he was kind of grumpy and each of them started coming up with excuses to leave.

Calum was first with "You know, I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm going to head home"

Then Michael "Man, I'm starving. I think I'm gonna go grab some pizza or something"

Last was Luke with " Yeah, I'm with Michael"

I almost laughed at how obvious it was that they were trying to hint at each other to finally give us alone time. When they were all gone though, I heard Ashton give a small sigh of relief. For that I sent him a small smile.

" So, now that we are _finally_ alone, what do you want to do" he asked.

" I don't know, what do you want to do"

" Oh no. I picked what we did last night, it's your turn" he chuckled.

I paused. Was it really just last night that he had come up to my window? That I had snuck out with him? He seemed to notice that I was taking a moment to think and turned to look at me. His eyes staring into me. Stripping my thoughts from my mind so that all I could think about was him and me, sitting on the beach. So close that when we breathed in, our arms would brush against each other. Thoughts of our earlier kisses filled my mind and I felt a sudden need to kiss him again. Apparently, though, he had different plans because as soon as I started to lean in, he pulled back and stood up. I thought it a little weird since this morning he couldn't get enough of me but, I decided not to say anything. Yet. If he kept acting weird then I definitely _will_ say something. Then again, maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he just doesn't like me like that anymore... 'Stop' I tell myself 'This is silly. If I want to know what's going on, then I need to suck it up, get some courage, and ask him'. I turn from looking at the ocean to look at him and notice he's already started walking. I run after him, and after catching up, put a hand in the center of his chest to stop him. I feel him flinch against my touch. This is getting really weird. What is going on?


	11. Remembering

_**Alright, I'm back with chapter 10. Now, I wish I could keep chatting but I have another story that I have to update, two new stories that I am going to post and a limited amount of time. So let's do this thing! I got three reviews last chapter:**_

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** OK. So, as soon as I finished this chapter I put down my phone *slammed it down really* I felt like such a 2yr old ,because you gave me yet another CLIFFHANGER. I almost threw a tantrum. Literally, I almost threw a tantrum. Although, what's terrible is I live your cliffhangers ,because I get sucked in. Also, your the only author that updates on their stories. Just by you updating your becoming my favorite author. I can't wait till the next chapter. So, you know what you need help with anything you just let me know and I'll be there.

 _ **Reply: Sorry for the cliffhanger but, know your not alone. I know your pain. Trust me I've had a lot of almost tantrums over cliffhanger. So yeah, anyway, thank you so much for saying that I am becoming your favorite author! Also, a HUGE thanks for the offering to help if I need it. It's greatly appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 ** _DrDoom2006 said:_** Keep it up! Have the feeling there's more to it about this guy. :)

 _ **Reply: Oh absolutely there is more to this guy! Love is never simple you know...At least not in my stories :P**_

 ** _AngelGirl said:_** Queen what are you doing to me!? OMG I'm freakin' a little! Lol well I'll see ya girl!

 _ **Reply: Omg! It's good to hear from you again! It's been a while! Sorry for freakin' you but, you know how I am with my stories. ;)**_

 _ **Alright, those are all of the reviews! And for those of you that are wondering, my new stories are going to be for The School for Good and Evil and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Hero's of Olympus! You can find them on my profile at the bottom. Anyway, I have to go! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

It has now been exactly three days since I saw Ashton last. It's currently 9:34 pm, my parents are asleep, and I am still cleaning up the kitchen from a late dinner. My parents had to work late and by the time they had gotten home, all they wanted to do was eat and go to bed. Lucky for them, I had already made dinner. However, I was now seemingly alone again and as I cleaned the kitchen in silence, I felt my thoughts drift to the last time I had seen Ashton. I remembered everything vividly. I remember the beach, all the games we had played. I remember the excited feeling I got when the others had left and it was just me and him, sitting there at sunset, blissfully alone. Then I remember leaning in, going for one of those amazing kisses. Then he was gone, walking away, the look in his eyes. I will not, cannot, forget that look. I can't place it, what emotion it might have been.

A stinging pain shooting up one of my fingers brought me back to reality and I realize that I have been wiping down the same spot of counter space for five minutes. Turns out, the shooting pain is from an open safety pin that had been laying on the counter. As I lift my hand and pull the sharp tip of the pin out of my finger, I wince. I walk through a doorway and into the living room where my mom keeps her sewing kit. I place it in the correct spot and make my way back to the kitchen. When I come back to the doorway, though, I pause. Part of me thinks this is silly but, I do so anyway. I want to remember every detail of this small kitchen because soon, I will graduate. Which means that soon, I will be leaving. Now, I guess most people would want to remember their childhood bedroom or the small tan colored couch that was known to be theirs and theirs alone. I felt differently though, I felt that this was the most important room to remember. It was where I learned to cook, where I did my homework for all those years. I'd sit at the counter doing my homework while watching my mother as she stood across the room at the stove making whatever it was we were having for dinner. Those were the things that I wanted to remember and while I still had a while before I had to leave for college, or whatever life's next big adventure was, I wanted to make sure that I would remember this place. My happy place.

For now, though, memorizing anything else would have to wait because it is getting late now and I am extremely tired. I turn off the light and head for my room. It's 10:30 pm as I close my door and start to unmake my bed so that I can lay down. I finally get my bed how I want it and turn on my lamp. I'm getting ready to climb into bed when I stop. Something doesn't feel right. I look down and immediately realize what's wrong; I never put my pj's on. It urn to my nightstand, dig through a drawer and grab some sleeping clothes, and go to the bathroom to change. When I get back though, I hear someone knocking at my window. For a moment, I fell myself getting really excited. Maybe it's Ashton! Maybe he finally came back! But, then again, there's a part of me that doesn't believe that. Now I'm standing in front of the closed, and locked, window. Should I open it?

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger but, it had to be done. And if you want to see what happens then you need to review! See ya!**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_


	12. Potential Disasters

_**Okay guys, I know that I just updated not long ago but, since I am going on vacation for the next two weeks and won't be able to update I thought that I would be nice and post this. Now, on my vacation I won't have internet so lik I said I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE. Okay? Great. So now that that's out of the way, I got two reviews for the last chapter:**_

 _ **AngelGirl said:**_ *Cough* Cliffhanger *cough cough* ... Yeah I know it's been awhile since ive reviwed and I'm sorry! It's been VERY chaotic! My uncle is lost in combat, and my dad gave up his rights to me and told my step dad to adopt me and I got hurt figure skating so I've been in a neck brace for TWO WEEKS! Hopefully I get it off today though. But anyway I've just had... a rough few weeks. BUT I read your stories and ALL IS WELL! So Um this chapter is like... WHAT!? Lol I love the story (duh) and can't wait for more (isn't that obvious?) LOVE YOU QUEEN!

 ** _Reply: Oh wow! Man, there's a LOT going on there. First of all though, I wanted to say that I can totally sympathize with losing your uncle in combat. My brother is in the military and while he has not been MIA before, I honestly don't know what I would do if that happened so, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. And as far as the dad, step dad thing, I am not going to comment on that. I myself have not been through that and I don't know the situation so I don't think it's my place to say anything. The neck brace had to suck though. I have to say though, I think that it's really cool that you figure skate. I've always loved watching people figure skate. I myself could never do it though, I'm too clumsy. I'm rambling, sorry. I hope that you enjoy this chapter though! ㈴1_**

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** WHY?! WHY DO YOU DO HIS TO ME?! School has started and I seriously have nothing to do when I get free time. This story will be imprinted in my brain by the end of next month I'll be rereading it so much. Obviously somethings up so I'm gonna say the only sentence that really sums up how I feel. *Rex's voice from Toy Story* ITS A WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! Looking forward for the next one.

 ** _Reply: Haha! Oh my God I am laughing really hard right now! You quoted toy story! Man, it's been foreve_** ** _r since I've seen that movie... Anyway, I went off track sorry. But here is chapter 11!_**

 ** _Okay guys, that's all for now. I will not be updating any of my other stories before I leave ( sadly). Mostly because I don't have time. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, since it will be a while before you get another. There is good news though, even though I won't be able to post, I WILL be able to write. So by the time I get back I will (hopefully) have lots of chapters written for all of my stories! But I won't post them till I get some reviews so... You know what to do! Until next time..._**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

* * *

I stand in front of the window for what seems like forever before finally giving in to a mixture of curiosity and hope that it might be Ashton coming to explain his weird behavior. I sigh and slowly twist the blinds open. I couldn't tell who it was right away because of the glare from my bedside lamp but, I pull the blinds up and unlock the window. When I opened the window, I heard something like a sigh before a pair of hands gripped the window sill. Next thing I know, Luke is standing in front of me inside my bedroom. I feel this weird mix of excitement and nervousness. Part of me knows this is wrong, even if Ashton had acted really weird at the beach, I wasn't sure what we were. And until I was absolutely certain I shouldn't be alone in a room, let alone a _bedroom_ , with any other guys. Especially not one of Ashton's friends! But, even if I _did_ know this was wrong, I couldn't help letting Luke come in and stay. I mean, as much as I liked Ashton, he never made me feel like this. Ashton made me feel safe, sheltered from the storm that is our world but Luke, without even doing anything other than being here with me, made me feel wild and free.

I pushed all of those thoughts away though as I looked Luke over. He looked nervous, like he was scared that a disaster was getting ready to occur. As my eyes locked with his and he started to come closer though, the reason for his nervous vibe clicked in my brain and started to make sense. Just by being here, he could be causing a disaster involving him and Ashton. Not that me and Luke would do anything but, if Ashton saw this, he could misinterpret it and his and Luke's friendship could be over. At least if he did see though, I could tell him honestly that nothing happened. Because me and Luke would never do anything like that. However, as Luke walked closer to me and I smelled his intoxicating cologne, I suddenly wasn't so sure. I could feel my brain going fuzzy and yet screaming for my body to move somewhere, anywhere, else in the room but I couldn't move. I was glued to my spot, he was standing right in front of me and leaning in. I didn't know what to do. I was panicking. And then his lips were on mine and everything in me went silent and still except for my lips that I couldn't help but use to kiss him back. I wasn't sure where this was going but it was _amazing_ and I _never_ wanted it to end. I could feel his hands sliding around my waist until I was encircled in his arms. I returned the favor, putting my arms around his neck and slowly sliding my fingers through his hair. I could hear him moan at the feeling and I loved it. My lungs were burning from lack of air but I couldn't stop. Even though I almost felt like I was suffocating, at the same time I also felt like he was my air. He was my lifeline in this moment of passion. I felt like if I pulled away or stopped, I might not be able to live. And I loved every minute of these feelings.

I feel Luke beginning to pull away and let out a whimper at the loss of his kiss. When I open my eyes, I see him smiling. It was a true, genuine smile that said he had never been happier and I couldn't help but smile back. My happiness didn't last though, as everything rushed back to me. Thoughts of Ashton, and how this would hurt him. Oh my God, what did I just do?!


	13. Mixed Feelings

_**Okay so my vacation has been postponed by a day, apparently I leave tomorrow, and since I got really bored, I thought that I would be nice and update again. But I have three reviews to reply to before we get to the chapter:**_

 _ **foreverby1self said:**_ Ok 1) Hope you have a good vacation. 2) In one of the previous chapters you wrote that Luke gave Maya a glance. Then, I thought "somethings not right ,but I don't want to over think it so I'll forget about it. Even though I decided to forget about it that feeling was still there. 3) Of course knowing me I had to over think it ,because if I didn't I wouldn't be me. So, when I read that Luke kissed Maya here was my EXACT and I mean EXACT reaction. Sorry, but fyi before I say how I reacted I thought of basically something like this. Anyway here was my reaction. Oh and one more thing sorry lol getting side tracked this reaction was pointed towards myself. It was like a self confliction to myself. ReactionBITCH WHAT I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOULD HAPPEN EXACTLY WHAT JUST HAPPENED! AND WHEN DID I TELL YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN EXACTLY WHEN I SAID IT WOULD HAPPEN!?" While that part of me was doing that the other half was just hiding in a curled up little ball like the short ass person I am in a fetal position just trying to waiting it out and accept the fact that this part of me was wrong. LOVED the chapter though and I mean LOVED IT. You do you and never stop. Can't wait for the next one. Love you and your writing.

 _ **Reply:Okay, um thank you for wishing me a nice vacation for 1 and for two... Dang. I can't tell if that's a good reaction or a bad one but, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one too.**_

 _ **Blondie103 said:**_ :0 :0 :0 :0 :0 :0 Wasn't expecting that but I kind of low key liked it!

 ** _Reply: I'm glad you liked it!_**

 _Bubblebean98 said:_ this story is sooooo good, I'm usually a Lucaya fan, but the way you write this; its just so passionate and I love it. I hope you enjoy your holiday and i cant wait till you get back so that you post another chapter. I just have one question: how old is Maya supposed to be in this cus if shes like 14 then its a bit awkward the way she is kissing

PLEASE UPDATE SOON

xxx

 ** _Reply: I am so glad that you like my story! And thanks for the compliment on my writing! As far as Maya's age, I don't know. I mean, when I'm writing I don't usually give my characters a specific age I just picture a general age area that I like for that story. But, yeah you're totally right. In this story, I pictured her as being around 17 give or take. I mean I write that she's still in school, and I picture her in her last like, two years of high school. Hopefully that makes it a bit less awkward for you! And thanks for bringing that up!_**

 ** _Alright guys, I have to go finish up some stuff but this is definitely my last update for a while so I hope you enjoy it! And please PLEASE review! Until next time..._**

 ** _~ evergirl2000_**

* * *

"Oh my God, Luke, what did we just do" I asked, half bewildered and half scared of what might happen next.

At first, he didn't answer and we just stood there. I didn't know what to do or say and clearly he didn't know either. I was too scared to look him in the eye for fear of wanting to kiss him again. But, the more silence there was, the faster my thoughts ran. And the longer I thought about it the more I realized that, it wasn't that I didn't like kissing Luke, it wasn't even that I didn't like Luke or that I didn't want to be with him. I did. The thing that scared me was Ashton and how this would hurt him. Because as much as I liked Luke, I quickly came to the realization of a fact that I've known to be true since the night Ashton had climbed into my window: I like Ashton and I wanted to be with him. But, that's the problem. I couldn't have them both, not in that way, not in the way I wanted them. And as I gently pulled out of Luke's arms I knew that if I didn't want to hurt anyone, or be hurt, I would have to end this. Right here, right now. Though, that whole plan, along with my resistance to this entire thing, melted when Luke began to speak.

" Maya" he paused, looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and I knew I was in trouble "I know that you don't want to hurt Ashton. I don't either, I mean, he's one of my best friends. Actually he's more like a brother. But, Maya, I can't keep listening to him talk about you and I can't keep watching you be with him when I know that I feel this strongly about you. I just... I can't do that to myself. I don't want to. "

For a moment I couldn't speak as I took in the almost desperate look in his eyes. Still trying to sort through my own thoughts was hard enough. I couldn't decide whether it was the kiss or my lack of sleep that was making my brain so fuzzy and making it so hard to understand all of this but I knew that I _did_ need to understand it, for his sake if not for everyone else's.

" What are you saying" I asked.

" I'm saying that... I don't know. I need you? I want you? I love you? Take your pick, Maya, because their all true"

I froze. He _loved_ me? No. No, I must have heard him wrong. But no, he said it. He needed me, wanted me and loved me. Everything I had always hoped a man would feel for me yet, I was still scared.

" Luke-" I started before he cut me off.

" I'm not asking you to feel that strongly for me. I'm not even asking you to choose between me and Ashton right now. But I needed you to know. Even if you don't feel the same for me, I needed you to know." he finished and stood there for a moment just silently looking at me.

I was shocked, that I was certain of. And even though I wasn't entirely sure how all of this would work out if I admitted it aloud, I knew deep down that I liked Luke too. I just couldn't seem to be able to tell him and he didn't seem to realize how I felt either, because after looking me over one good time, he started to walk back to the window.

While, as I've said, I didn't know how all of this would turn out, I knew that I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. So I ran over to him right as his hand went to the window sill. When I reached him, he turned around and without even thinking I kissed him. Unlike the other kiss, this one was quick. Granted that was mostly because he froze and didn't kiss me back but, I didn't care. As long as he wasn't leaving.

"Stay with me tonight" I whispered as I pulled away.

His eyes went wide and I could tell that he had misunderstood what I meant. I couldn't help but laugh quietly though, before clarifying.

"Don't get any ideas" I say shooting him a look as I walked to the bed " I just meant that I wanted you to-"

" I know what you meant" he says with a smile.

And as I crawl under my covers, I can't help but smile back. My smile only grows bigger though as he crawls over the covers and cuddles with me. I feel his arm slip around my midsection and shiver.

" Are you cold" he asks.

" Not really" I say snuggling further into him.

I had definitely surprised myself tonight. Multiple times. And this was definitely the most intimate I had ever been with someone but, as I slowly drifted off to sleep, I had a feeling that tonight was going to be the start of a lot of firsts for me. And if I was honest, I was kind of excited about it.


	14. Morning After

_**Oh my Gods! I'm back! :) Haha okay, so three reviews from last chapter:**_

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** Sorry about my last review. I loved the last chapter. I accidentally mixed some feelings for the last chapter. See, before I read the last chapter I was watching a season premiere of Ru Paul's Drag Race All Stars and the first episode gave me some feels. So, I'm sorry for the confusion. I'll always love your chapters I just didn't know how to deal with both that and the chapter. I just overreacted. Sorry. Have fun on your Vacation and can't wait for more.

 _ **Reply: You know, I totally understand, sometimes you just have to let it all out. I get it! :) I hope you like this chapter though!**_

 ** _Blondie103 said:_** I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT

 _ **Reply: Haha! :)**_

 ** _Bubblebean98 said:_** Ah, this is such a cute chapter and thank you for clarifying her age, that chapter would have been really odd if she WAS 14 lol. Enjoy your holiday xxx

 _ **Reply: Glad you liked the chapter! And no prob, I get what you were saying about the age. I agree, it would have been weird lol! :)**_

 _ **Alright guys, here is chapter 13! Yay! Also, I feel that you guys should know that I already have chapter 14 written but I am holding it hostage until I get some reviews! Haha! Anyway, gotta run! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

Waking up the next morning was like my worst nightmare and my biggest fear combining and coming to life... Well, I take that back. It was heaven for about five seconds before I sat up and realized that it was not Ashton, whom I thought to be holding me, but instead it was Luke. That's when everything from last night came rushing back to me. _Oh no! What have I done?!_ I didn't have time to think about my previous actions or what I was going to do though, because apparently my sitting up woke Luke. Not cool! I had no idea what to do!

" _Mmm_ " he groaned as he sat up. For a second he looked around as if he didn't know where he was before his eyes landed on me and he smiled a sleepy but happy smile. "Good Morning"

 _Oh God!_ _Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?!_ If I had had just turned him away last night, made him leave, I wouldn't be here in my bedroom with him giving me that really sexy smirk, looking at me with those _gorgeous_ bright blue eyes and talking to me that rough voice. Ugh that voice! Why did I have to find him so hot?! I mean, I shouldn't even have him here right now, I _certainly_ shouldn't have him laying in the same bed as me! I should be getting up and away from him, telling him that this could never happen again and that he needed to leave. I was with Ashton, I think. I mean, we never officially declared we were together but, I considered us to be. And I was pretty sure he considered us to be too. So, yeah, I should be telling Luke to leave. I just couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth. Although, in my defense, he wasn't exactly making it very easy. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, what I was going to tell Luke. Granted, I didn't have a single clue as to what I would tell him but I was sure I could figure it out in the time that it took for me to pretend to be in the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute" I dismissed myself tearing my eyes from his and getting out from under my covers. I walked to the bathroom and sat down on the sink counter.

I had no idea what to do about the blonde boy laying down in my room and just thinking about everything that could happen and go wrong if Ashton saw him, made me feel like I was going to hyperventilate. For the moment, I would only focus on my breathing and try to calm myself, clear my mind. Because, if I had a clear mind, then I would be able to think of what to do. Right? _Okay, breath in...and out._ But even as I mentally went step by step through my deep breathing, I knew that it wouldn't help me. I was to freaked out and all I could think was: Man, what the heck am I going to do?!


	15. Clean Room, Messy Me

_**Alright, I'm back! I only got one review last time:**_

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** The morning after. What can you do? In any situation where there might be a "morning after" something goes wrong. Like, shouldn't the guys be wondering where Luke is? If any of them were awake at this time depending on what time it is. Or why Ashton is acting weird around Maya? So many questions. Cant wait until the next chapter.

 _ **Reply: Okay, you will find out the answers to most of those questions soon like, possibly next chapter soon. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**_

 _ **Alright guys, I'm short on time here, but I really hope you guys like this and**_ _ **PLEASE review! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

After finally regaining a small amount of my sanity back, I start towards the bathroom door but stop when I feel my phone buzzing from the pocket in my pj pants. Funny, I don't remember grabbing it before I left my bedroom but, then again, I had been a little...busy in the head. I pull out my phone and sigh when I see that it's from Ashton. Of course he would choose now to text me! He doesn't talk to me for a whole freaking three days and then the day after Luke spends the night he texts me?! What the heck?! I try to push down my aggravation though as I open his text.

 **To: Maya**

 **From: Ash**

 **Need to talk. There in 10**

My breathing stops. My calm leaves me. This is bad. So very, very bad. And suddenly I am running to my room at breakneck speed. When I get there, I don't even stop to look at Luke. I just start talking while I clean and straighten up my room.

"Okay, Luke this can't happen again. I mean, I do feel something for you too but, I'm not sure what yet and anyway, I'm with Ashton so it doesn't really matter what I feel. I'm really sorry but, right now, you gotta go. Ashton just texted saying he was coming over and I don't want him to know about this. Okay?" I stop and look over to him.

If this weren't such a crazy situation, I might laugh. He looks like one of those cartoons after someone says something crazy. His eyes are wide and his jaw open. However, when I look closer and my eyes meet his, I know that to him there is nothing funny about this. I have an urge to hug him, comfort him. But I can't. Can I? I mean, friends comfort each other. And I do still want to be his friend... So I walk over to the bed and sit next to him.

"Luke" I begin searching for the right words. I don't want to hurt him but, I have to do this. " Luke I still want to be friends I- I just can't...We can't have a romantic relationship. I'm with Ashton and I can't hurt him like that"

"What about me?! You can't hurt him like this but you can hurt me?!" he shouted. I could hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart.

" I'm not trying to hurt you" I say quietly.

"You know what? Forget it. Forget all of this" he says in an eerily calm voice.

He gets up, grabs his sweatshirt and slips on his shoes before walking to the window. Part of me wants to stop him, to apologize and maybe try to figure out what my feeling for him are. But I know I can't. So instead, I slowly start to go back to my cleaning. When I'm done I look around. My room may be clean now, but I am a complete mess.


	16. Explanations

_**Alright alright alright! I am back with an update and some news. First though, reviews:**_

 _ **Blondie103 said:**_ Poor Luke!

 _ **Reply: Yeah but, who knows? Maybe that won't be the last time we see him... ;)**_

 _ **foreverby1self said:**_ Luke just can't win today.

 _ **Reply: Haha! Yeah, he's having a bit of a rough time.**_

 _ **Alright guys, three things:**_

 _ **1) I have a new story coming out soon. I'm calling it Quotes and it's pretty much going to be a variety of one-shots that are based off of different quotes that I find inspiring. Now, the reason I am telling you all is well, there are two reasons:**_

 _ **a) I can't decide whether I will make it a GMW/5SOS story or just a GMW story. What do you guys think?**_

 _ **b) Also, I wanted you guys to know that I would be happy to take requests. If you have a quote that is special to you or that you find inspiring, let me know. Send it to me in a review or PM and I will write a one-shot with it and put in the authors note who the quote was from.**_

 _ **2) I know some of you are familiar with my story Dance Lessons. Now, if you recall at the end of the story I asked you guys if I should write a sequel and after getting many reviws asking for one I have decided that I will in fact be writing a sequel to Dance Lesson. I will also be posting a chapter titled Epilogue 2 under the first Dance Lessons. In that, I will respond to the reviews of the Epilogue and give more info on Dance Lessons 2.**_

 _ **3) okay so as you all have read, I have added a little Maya/Luke into this story. Now, I noticed that some of you liked maya with Luke while others... Not so much so, I thought I would let you guys decide. Who do you think Maya should be with? Let me know in the reviews. The ship with the most votes will be the one I go with.**_

 ** _Okay, I think that covers everything! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE remember to REVIEW and VOTE!_**

 ** _~evergirl2000_**

Ashton had great timing sometimes. I swear if he had taken any longer to get to my house, I would have died of boredom. Usually, I could've just read a book or drawn in my sketchbook while I waited but, today, I couldn't concentrate on any of it. And the worst part was, I didn't know if my lack of concentration was due to what _had_ happened with Luke or if I was nervous about what was _going_ to happen with Ashton. I think it was a little bit of both. Either way though, it was time to hear what Ashton had to say. And I admit, I was definitely more than a little scared.

"Hey" he murmured as he climbed through my window.

I knew I should say hey back but, for a moment I had to stop and think. I couldn't help but wonder if these boys realized that it was the middle of the day, on a Saturday...They could come through the front door. But, I didn't say anything about that.

"Hey" I whispered. I didn't know why we were being so quiet but, I had a feeling that I probably should keep my mouth shut and just wait for him.

That was easier said than done. Now, I know I'm not always the most patient person in the world. I know that. But if someone texts you saying you need to talk, doesn't that usually mean that when you meet up, you talk? I mean, I like Ashton, but I'm beginning to think that someone should explain that to him. Wait, here we go, he's opening his mouth! But then he shuts it without saying anything . It's like he doesn't know or remember how to talk!

"Maya" he says. I look up and see he's giving me a somewhat worried look. Okay, now I know that one of two things are true: I was either making a weird face while I was deep in thought about his temporary inability to talk or, this talk is not going to be something I will want to hear...Dear God, let it be the first one!

"Yeah" I ask in my super, nice voice.

"Ah, Are you okay? You had a really weird look on your face" he tells me.

He still looks really concerned for me, and I know I should tell him that I'm okay but, all I can think is: Oh my God! He thinks my face is weird! Which I'm fairly sure isn't true and I'm probably just over thinking everything because I'm scared. So, instead of answering, I nod and try to remember to breath.

I wait for him to continue, to tell me what he wanted to talk about. Because, you would think, that's what he would do...Yeah no. He doesn't start talking! No! He goes back into the awkward silence! My Lord! What is up with this dude?!


	17. Ashton Talks

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a short update( sorry about the shortnes :( ). I got one review last time:**_

 ** _foreverby1self said:_** What does he want to talk to Maya about? Seriously, the one time where Ashton needs to talk and he doesn't.

 _ **Reply: Haha! Yeah... Boys can be really complicated like that. ;)**_

 _ **Alright guys I hope you enjoy this and I really hope you REVIEW! Gotta go! Until next time...**_

 _ **~evergirl2000**_

* * *

"Maya, I'm sorry." Ashton says.

"For what?" I ask cautiously; knowing this can't be good.

"I-" He starts before I interrupt.

" Are we breaking up or did you cheat on me?" I ask.

My voice is void of emotion and I'm seriously worried. I don't like either answer but, when a guy starts a conversation with 'I'm sorry' it can't end well! Instead of letting my emotion overrun my brain though, I just try to breath while I listen to his answer.

"What?! Neither! I'm defiantly NOT breaking up with you and I would NEVER EVER cheat on you!" he shouts panicked.

My jaw drops. I want to smile. This is great, he's not cheating on me or breaking up with me! But then flashbacks of Luke and me last night start to stream through my head and I instantly feel unbelievably guilty.

"Why would you think either one of those was true?!" He asked.

I hesitated trying to think of what to say "Well, when you said 'I'm sorry' I didn't think that it was going to be good news and those were the worse thing I could think of and-" suddenly his lips were on mine effectively shutting me up.

Moaning into the kiss I slid my hands into his hair, pulling him closer and back onto the bed. But before we could go any further, he pulled away keeping me at arms length.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" he said.

Suddenly, I didn't know what to think. If he wasn't breaking up with me, why would he have a problem kissing me? Hearing him clear his throat, I looked back up at him.

"Look, Maya, I really like you...But I feel like we're rushing this. I don't want to rush this." He paused, trying to figure out how to continue. " I'm not saying that we shouldn't kiss anymore, I honestly don't think I could do that if I wanted to, but maybe we could just, I don't know. Slow down?"

He looked at me expectantly. I knew he was waiting for some kind of reaction, but I couldn't quite figure out _how_ to. Part of me hated that he was saying this, it seemed like he was question our relationship, but part of me was relieved because I still wasn't sure what to think about last night.

After a few seconds, he tried to reach for my hand but I just stood and walked to the other side of the room. Starting to pace, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head...It didn't work. Instead all I saw were the mixed memories of Luke and Ashton swirling in front of me. This was not good.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to review! :)**_


	18. Acception

_**Alright, I know this is really SUPER short, and I'm sorry about that. I took some time off from my writing because I needed to chill and clear my head. This is just to help me get back in the swing of things. Although, I am thinking about deleting this story...I don't know. I want to keep writing on it, but I'm not quite sure where to go with it. What do you guys think. Let me know either by review or PM. It'd be really awesome to hear from you guys and I really want your input on this decision.**_

 _ **~LoveToRead404**_

* * *

The images wouldn't leave. It was me and Ash kissing, it was us riding in his car for the first time, it was me kissing him after getting back in the car that one morning. Then it was Luke standing there at my window ready to leave, me grabbing his hand, kissing him, cuddling with him on my bed. Finally, the wave of images stopped and all I saw in my mind's eye was the very first night. Ashton standing there at my window with hope in his eyes. The images slowed like they were a movie scene playing out in slow motion. I saw us sitting on my bed looking at my art. Last, I saw us at the Wendy's talking and laughing.

It was so clear now. I belonged with Ashton! He made me happy and he made me smile. He was the one I wanted to kiss. He was the one I wanted to spend my entire day with! Suddenly, I opened my eyes. Ashton was looking at me with worry in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile as I walked toward him.

"Maya?" He quieted as I sat down beside him. I didn't say anything, I just grabbed his hand. The room was drowning in silence but that was okay. Silence was okay for now. We could talk about everything later. I crawled further up on my bed, pulling Ash with me, before laying down with him. We didn't do anything. We just laid there, enjoying the little time we had to ourselves.


End file.
